Nightly Cuddles
by BLAYNK
Summary: Stiles is woken up to Isaac standing over him, muttering about pack-moms and how he always seems to help Derek's pack despite being a part of Scott's pack. Stiles had always been grumpy when he first gets up. Assumed Sterek. Rated T for swearing.


**First Night.**

"Holy mother of fucking God!" Stiles squeaked as he fell out of bed. Looking up he finally saw that it was just Isaac that had climbed through his window to stand over his bed. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, trying desperately to calm down his fast paced beating heart.

"I couldn't sleep." The other boy said, still standing over him, shifting from foot to foot. "And you're like, the mom, even if you're, you know, in Scott's pack, and I just thought…but I can go?"

"It's fine." he grumbled at grabbed onto the other boys hand to pull himself up. "And why am I like the mom?"

"Well, you always take care of us, even though we're not pack. You belong to Scott, not us, but you help anyways. You even bought me lunch last week when I couldn't pay for it…" The boy sniffled, and Stiles noted a blush working its way up Isaac's neck.

"We have like, two hours until we have to get up. Either get in bed or stand there, I am going to sleep." Stiles stated reaching up on tip-toes to ruffle curly locks. Snorting when Isaac grabbed him, flopping down on his bed, and using him as his own personal teddy-bear. "Night Isaac."

"Nigh' Stiles." He mumbled burying his face into his hair. Sometimes Stiles wonders how he gets into these situations.

**Second Night.**

It was two weeks later that Isaac once again scared him out of bed, along with Boyd of all people. Sighing, he used Isaac as a surface to use to pull himself up. Raising one eyebrow as he tiredly looked them over.

"My parents are fighting again." Boyd said quietly, staring down at him with his bulk. Isaac clutching the other boys arm tightly.

"There was a spider in my apartment." Isaac practically whispered, the sound just making it to Stiles ears. "We couldn't stay there."

"Whatever." Stiles muttered and crawled into bed. Whether or not the two would stand there or join him not really his priority at the moment. "'m tired."

"Can w—" "get the fuck in before we wake my dad up." "—e get in?"

The bed dipped dangerously as the other two boys climbed in on either side of him, cuddling close. Stiles huffed as they clinged and breathed all over him while scenting his neck.

**Third.**

Stiles just glared at the other two boys as they stood over him, stubbornly ignoring them as he closed his eyes again. Not really caring why they needed to sleep in his bed this time.

"If you don't want us here we can go." Isaac said from over him.

"asfjk akjf." Stiles muttered, not sure what he was saying—or that it was tangible.

"Okay. Night Stiles." Isaac whispered dragging Boyd into his bed and shifting him until the taller boy was happy with Stiles position in his own bed.

"Night." Boyd breathed out, leaving his arm across his chest making him glad he didn't have any breathing problems.

**Fourth.**

"Stiles." A poke to his cheek started as two dips behind him climbed into bed. "Stiles, is it—"

"Erica if you poke me one more time I will get my crow-bar." Stiles hissed, peeking one eye open and glaring at the girl.

"Okay." The girl grinned widely and crawled under the covers. "Can you tell us a story?" The she-wolf muttered closing her eyes. "My mom always—"

"Once upon a time there was a boy that helped his friend when he was bitten by a werewolf. One thing lead to another and eventually their was other people at his school turned. He had to put up with their fucking shit almost on a nightly basis because their alpha was an emotionally constipated bastard that likes to ruin his life. He was lacking sleep because they were like furnaces and moved around a lot and liked to cuddle. One night one of these individuals never woke up because the boy snapped when asked to tell a fucking bed time story. Moral of the story? Shut the fuck up and just climb in because when Stiles wakes up he wants to murder the little werewolf puppies who insist on making him the pack-mom."

"That's not a very nice story." Isaac said from behind him, the other boys breath hitting the back of his neck and making him wish he slept with a tranquilizer gun.

"Fine. Once upon a time there was a nice little boy who enjoyed sleeping by hisself. Werewolves wouldn't leave him alone so he just gave in. The end." Stiles turned his head to look at Isaac. "Please just go to sleep."

"Can you help me with chemistry tomorrow?" Isaac asked closing his eyes.

"Whatever."

"'Kay."

**One month later.**

"I told them to stay away for a while." Derek's red eyes stared at him from mattress level as he opened his eyes. He didn't bother flailing, he somewhat had gotten used to it.

"Whatever." Stiles grabbed his shirt and manoeuvred him into bed. "Our kids are needy, I get it." He snuggled into his side. "That just means I get to chain you up and live out my fantasies of doing dirty things to you."

"No." Derek frowned, he was not giving into any of Stiles weird kinks—having to be stabbed to get off was not in his definition of mind-blowing.

"You want me to make Isaac cry again?" Stiles asked. "Besides, I thought we agreed no bodily harm anymore. How was I to know that the dagger was made of moon-sand in the first place?"

"It said on the label when you bought it." Derek stated, petting the boy's hair back.

"Whatever, it was a good idea until you went all wolf-y and tried eating me." Stiles smiled and kissed the older man.


End file.
